This invention relates to an improved device for mounting in a drill hole formed in a natural tooth to provide means for more securely supporting a dental device, such as a crown, to the tooth or for use in filling a tooth.
Frequently, human teeth are worn or broken away to the point where an insignificant amount of the tooth extends above the gum line to support a crown or wherein the portion that does extend above the gum line is of rounded or other configuration that does not lend itself to securely receiving a crown. To more securely support a dental device, such as a crown, onto a tooth others have suggested extending pins or posts into the tooth so that a portion of the pin or post extends externally of the tooth and serves as a reinforcing member for receiving an appliance. For reference to prior devices mounting in teeth, reference can be had to the following previously issued United States Patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,490,116; 4,479,783; 3,434,209; 2,705,837; 1,018,803; 1,524,409; 1,524,409; Des 273,984; 4,820,159; 4,778,389; 4,708,655; and 4,600,392.
The present disclosure is an improved dental post having advantages over other dental posts known at the present time, including those illustrated and described in the above mentioned U.S. patents.